


Лекарство от хандры

by Agapushka



Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Folklore, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: В ночь на Ивана Купала происходят самые удивительные и неожиданные вещи, даже с такими великими волшебниками, как Гарри Поттер.
Kudos: 4





	Лекарство от хандры

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF HP Crossover 2019.  
> Большое спасибо мои бетам - Xenya-m и Элис Винтер :)

На Гарри Поттера напала хандра.

Наверное, она случается у всякого человека, когда юность начинает перетекать во взрослую жизнь, незаметно обрастая бытовыми проблемами, похожими друг на друга как две капли воды днями и пониманием того, что, в общем-то, плохие оценки по зельеварению были не самой большой печалью. Конечно, детство Гарри сложно было назвать беззаботным и очень счастливым, однако спустя несколько лет после Битвы его все чаще посещали мрачные мысли о том, что он что-то упускает в своей жизни.

— Тебе стоит завести девушку, — хлопал его по плечу Рон.

— Ты должен найти цель в жизни и следовать ей, — безапелляционно советовала Гермиона.

— Может, обратишься к психологу? — неуверенно пытался помочь Невилл.

— Надо сменить обстановку. Например, отправиться на Украину, — задумчиво предложила однажды Полумна.

Гарри моргнул. Они с Полумной сидели в небольшом кафе «Чайный пакетик мадам Ли», недавно открывшемся в конце Косого переулка. Погрузившись в свои размышления, он даже не заметил, как они пришли сюда и почему разговор зашел о какой-то неведомой Украине.

— Украинские волшебники скоро будут праздновать Ивана Купалу. Это чрезвычайно увлекательное зрелище, — Полумна осторожно макала печенье в виде гиппогрифа в большую чашку с какао. — Не хочешь посмотреть? Уверена, что другой климат и прыжки через костер помогут тебе справиться с мозгошмыгами, а то их накопилось так много, что мозг начал размягчаться и ты иногда меня перестаешь слушать.

Гарри очень сомневался, что, прыгая через костры, он станет внимательнее слушать Полумну или перестанет считать свою жизнь никчемной, но даже спорить у него не было настроения.

— И где эта… Украина?

— Знаешь, в твоем возрасте уже пора бы знать карту мира, — мягко укорила его Полумна. — Украина рядом с Россией, где расположен Колдовстворец. Уж про эту-то школу ты знаешь?

Гарри вяло кивнул, не желая признаваться, что про магическую школу российских волшебников слышал только один раз, да и то давно.

— Соглашайся, — подбодрила его Полумна, видя, что Гарри не решается сделать выбор. — Если не хочешь прыгать через костры, можно в полночь пособирать цветущий папоротник или поискать перелет-траву. Я читала, что они очень редкие, но тот, кто их найдет, счастье свое встретит.

Перелет-трава вкупе с цветущим папоротником в понимании Гарри была сродни полумниным мозгошмыгам и нарглам, но он не стал развивать эту тему.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул он. — Не знаю, почему я соглашаюсь, но в эти выходные я все равно собирался, как обычно, лежать и деградировать, так что если пропущу пару дней этих увлекательных занятий, то ничего не потеряю.

— Вот и славно, — улыбнулась Полумна. — Тогда послезавтра я буду у тебя с порталом.

***

Жаркое июльское солнце начинало клониться к горизонту, неохотно уступая место приближающимся вечерним сумеркам. Косые лучи поблескивали между густыми ветвями хвойного леса, на краю которого появились Гарри и Полумна, крепко держащиеся за рожок для обуви.

— До чего жарко! — выдохнул Гарри и тут же принялся расстегивать куртку.

— Я разве не сказала, что лето здесь куда более теплое, чем в Англии? — удивилась Полумна.

Ей было абсолютно комфортно в длинном льняном сарафане, подол которого был усыпан крохотными колокольчиками, еле слышно звеневшими при каждом шаге. Она порылась в холщовой сумке, переброшенной через плечо, и достала пару пузырьков с прозрачной жидкостью.

— Что это? — спросил Гарри, беря протянутый ему пузырек.

— Языковое зелье, конечно, — невозмутимо ответила Полумна, словно они каждый день его пили вместо чая. — Не думаю, что ты умеешь говорить по-украински. Я вот точно не успела выучить этот язык за неделю, хотя он очень красивый.

Она отпила из пузырька и начала осторожно спускаться с пригорка в сторону блестевшего вдали озера, со стороны которого уже слышались громкие разговоры собирающихся волшебников. Гарри ничего не оставалось делать, как последовать за ней, на ходу пряча в рюкзак сложенную куртку.

Поляна перед озером была полна волшебницами в платьях с разноцветными лентами в волосах и волшебниками, одетыми в широкие штаны и длинные рубахи с вышивкой, подпоясанными тряпичными красными поясами. Гарри на миг почудилось, что он попал в какую-то сказку, до того диковинными ему казались все эти люди. Две девушки, подбежавшие к ним, надели Полумне на голову венок из цветов и, взяв за руки, повели за собой. Одна из них, с густыми темными бровями, обернулась и хихикнула, взглянув на Гарри, отчего тот немного смутился. После того как они расстались с Джинни, ему не очень везло с девушками. Сказать по правде, Гарри их просто избегал, но сегодняшний пестрый вечер, пахнущий травами, наполненный переливчатыми песнями, словно околдовывал его, меняя настроение и ломая данное себе слово не заводить никаких отношений.

Часть волшебников заканчивала сооружать костер, ведя палочкой по воздуху и складывая ветки в причудливую кучу. Чуть в стороне другая группа уже успела сложить костер куда больший по размеру, в центре которого стоял высокий деревянный шест. Гарри засмотрелся, как на самый его верх плавно опускается огромное колесо, слегка подрагивая в лучах невидимой магии, посылаемой черноволосым молодым волшебником.

— Надо дождаться, когда совсем стемнеет, — он не заметил, как возле него снова оказалась Полумна. Ее большие глаза сияли, а на лице играла улыбка. — Пойдешь петь песни?

— Нет, я, пожалуй, тут посижу.

Несмотря на веселье вокруг, витавшую в воздухе магию и предвкушение чего-то сказочного, на Гарри вдруг опять накатило уныние. Даже понимая местную речь, он вдруг ощутил себя лишним и абсолютно ненужным.

— Выпей-ка, хлопчик.

Какой-то старец в поношенной рубахе протягивал Гарри небольшой сосуд, сделанный из древесной коры, смутно напоминающий чашку без ручки. Внутри плескалась янтарного цвета жидкость, терпко пахнущая травами и медом. 

— Мигом душевное спокойствие восстановит, уж поверь старому Тодосю.

Волшебник закивал и почти насильно всунул Гарри в руку напиток, а затем, почесав бороду, зашагал дальше, словно тут же забыл о беседе. Гарри повернулся было к Полумне, но та уже затерялась в толпе, которая своим разноцветьем напоминала поле в пору цветения. Сев на ближайшее бревно, он отпил из чашки. Горло мгновенно обожгло, а по телу пробежал жар, словно от огневиски. Где-то вдали затянули грустную песню. Гарри моргнул и почувствовал, как все тело наливается свинцом. Он попытался удержать в слабеющих руках берестяную чашку, но в тот же миг свалился с бревна и провалился куда-то вниз.

***

Очнулся он ранним утром, когда небо только подернулось розовым светом просыпавшегося где-то за горизонтом солнца. Гарри поднялся с влажной от росы травы и прищурился. Как он мог так уснуть, что пропустил весь праздник? И где Полумна?

Он огляделся. Где вообще все, Мерлин их дери? 

Поляна была абсолютно пустой и выглядела так, будто на ней и не собиралась пара сотен волшебников, чтобы праздновать Ивана Купалу. Гарри побрел к озеру, в надежде, что встретит кого-нибудь хотя бы на берегу, но и там не нашлось никаких следов. Что за чертовщина такая? 

— Полумна! — закричал он, слабо веря в то, что она услышит его. — Полу-у-умна-а-а-а!

В глубине леса позади него послышался шорох. Гарри машинально сунул руку в карман, но никакой волшебной палочки там не обнаружилось. Просто замечательно.

Верхушки деревьев, что были пониже остальных, раскачивались в разные стороны, всем своим видом намекая, что прямо к берегу пробирается кто-то очень большой и сильный. Послышался утробный рык, а затем из-за деревьев медленно показался дракон. Гарри еще никогда не видел столь диковинных драконов, даже в книге редких существ мира: из вытянутого чешуйчатого тела торчало сразу три головы, длинный узкий хвост извивался на манер змеиного, а крыльев не было вовсе. От такого зрелища Гарри даже забыл, что следовало бы трансгрессировать отсюда или на худой конец попытаться убежать. Чудовище между тем вышло на поляну и, прищурив желтые глаза, вдруг сказало ему вполне человеческим голосом:

— Ну, и чего ты орешь в такую рань?

Не дождавшись ответа, дракон прошагал мимо окаменевшего от страха и удивления Гарри к озеру и принялся жадно пить. Его гладкая чешуя отливала на заре то зеленоватым, то багряным, то песочным, отчего сложно было понять, какого он цвета. Напившись, чудовище подняло все три головы и вновь посмотрело на Гарри.

— Немой, что ли?

— Нет, — просипел, опомнившись, Гарри. — Ты кто?

— Я? — головы чудовища обиженно переглянулись между собой. — Змей Горыныч, конечно. Неужто не знаешь нас?

— Нет, — честно признался Гарри. — Простите, но первый раз вас вижу.

— Вот дела, — расстроилась одна голова. — И к чему тогда мы бои на Калиновом мосту устраивали, царевен похищали да богатырям славу создавали? Будят тебя потом спозаранку такие вот молодцы и даже имени твоего не знают. Ты сам-то кто будешь?

— Да уж явно не богатырь, — скептически изрекла вторая голова. — Больно хилый.

— Так Иван-дурак тоже был хилым, — возразила третья голова. — А как сражался! Есть что вспомнить теперь.

— Иван-дурак в России был, — напомнила вторая. — А мы давно на ПМЖ сюда перебрались, где леса погуще да людей поменьше. Хотя этот вон, смотрите, стоит, не убегает. Может, тоже дурак? 

— Эй, ты не Иван-дурак часом? — спросила первая голова.

— Я Гарри Поттер, — обиделся Гарри. — И я, между прочим, волшебник.

— Волшебник он, — хмыкнула вторая. — Что-то не похож ты ни на какого волшебника. Ну-ка, сотвори чудо!

Гарри судорожно похлопал себя по штанам, но тут же вспомнил, что потерял свою палочку.

— Так и знали, что врешь ты все, — протянула третья. — А мы не любим тут врунов. Так что будем биться!

— Как биться? — испугался Гарри.

— А вот так, — Змей Горыныч опустил когтистую лапу в озеро и вынул сверкающий меч. — Если устоишь против нас, значит, отпустим тебя с миром. Ну а коль не устоишь, пеняй на себя.

И бросил меч к ногам Гарри.

В любой другой момент Гарри бы подумал, что он сошел с ума. Или что мозгошмыги все-таки существуют и окончательно размягчили ему мозг, раз его на бой вызывает говорящий трехголовый дракон. Но размышлять над этим было некогда, потому что Змей Горыныч внезапно так дохнул пламенем, что вокруг загорелась трава.

Гарри подхватил меч, который оказался почти таким же тяжелым, как меч Гриффиндора, и отбежал в сторону, волоча его за собой. Поднявшееся солнце ослепило его, отражаясь в блестящей глади озера, а Змей Горыныч тем временем расхохотался и начал бить хвостом о землю.

— Вот так богатырь нам попался!

«Я ведь василиска победил! — подумал Гарри, пытаясь замахнуться мечом. — Неужели я эту зверюгу не одолею?». Но отчего-то сражение в Тайной комнате казалось тусклым и далеким, в то время как все вокруг него сейчас было до невозможности реальным и настоящим.

Замахнувшись, Гарри попытался нанести удар по одной из голов, но промахнулся: несмотря на свои габариты, Змей Горыныч оказался довольно вертким. Его гибкое тело, искрившееся чешуей на солнце, то сворачивалось в тугие кольца, то резко вытягивалось, помогая делать скачки вперед или в стороны, чтобы отрезать Гарри путь к лесу. Вихри огня, выпускаемые попеременно каждой головой, выжигали землю вокруг. У Гарри уже першило в горле от едкого дыма, а жарко было настолько, что меч стало трудно удерживать в руках, до того он нагрелся. 

В один из моментов, когда Змей Горыныч уже раскрыл пасть, чтобы откусить Гарри голову или хотя бы руку, все три головы вдруг зажмурились и ойкнули. Часто дыша, Гарри начал медленно пятиться в сторону леса, почти не надеясь, что успеет там скрыться.

— Да что же это такое! — вскрикнула вторая голова. — Неужели опять?!

Морщась и тихо ругаясь, Змей Горыныч плюхнулся на землю и попробовал достать когтистой лапой до спины.

— Можешь расслабиться, — сказала Гарри первая голова. — Все равно мы тебя, считай, победили.

Гарри оперся на меч и тяжело вздохнул. Просто не верилось, что он снова выжил. Змей Горыныч тем временем кряхтел и пытался ощупать часть тела, которая у людей называлась поясницей. Сокрушенно качая головами, он шумно сопел и что-то бормотал себе под нос.

— Ну, чего смотришь? — рявкнула вторая голова, увидев, что Гарри с любопытством за ним наблюдает. — У тебя никогда радикулита не было что ли?

— Нет, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Не страдаю таким.

— Не страдает он, — проворчала третья. — А мы вот страдаем. И любим это делать в одиночестве, так что шел бы ты отсюда подобру-поздорову, пока мы из тебя шашлык не приготовили.

День постепенно вошел в свои права, обжигая ярким солнцем и пробегая по уцелевшей после битвы траве легким ветерком. Гарри огляделся по сторонам. Но никаких признаков жизни вокруг, кроме стонущего Змея Горыныча, так и не прибавилось.

— Так ведь некуда мне идти, — сказал он, повернувшись. — Я даже не знаю, куда делись волшебники, которые вчера вечером собирались здесь праздновать.

— Опять врешь, — возмутилась вторая голова. — Никто здесь уже сто лет не собирался. Одни мы тут живем-здравствуем. Последний нарушитель порядка был так давно, что мы и костей его не найдем теперь.

— Но как же, — растерялся Гарри. — Я вчера был на этой поляне, сидел вон на том бревне…

Змей Горыныч задумчиво посмотрел на указанное место и снова потер спину.

— Не знаю, где ты там был, — сказала третья голова. — Но лучше бы тебя здесь не было. Поспать не дал, так еще спина из-за тебя теперь болит.

— Я не просил биться со мной, — вскипел Гарри. — И вообще, вам не кажется, что все перешло в какой-то абсурд? Говорящий трехголовый дракон без крыльев, который страдает ревматизмом и тягой к дракам, обвиняет меня в том, что я попал сюда, хотя я понятия не имею, что вообще здесь происходит и как отсюда выбраться!

Выпалив эту тираду, он осекся: на всех шести глазах навернулись крупные слезы.

— И вовсе мы не абсурд, — всхлипнула первая голова.

— И у нас не ревматизм, — хлюпнула носом третья голова.

— У нас радикули-и-и-т, — начала тихо подвывать вторая голова, — хронический.

Гарри давно не было так неловко. Он нашел ничего лучше, чем бросить меч, подойти к Змею Горынычу и осторожно погладить его по вздрагивающей от плача ноге.

— Извини, — вздохнул он. — Я не хотел вас обидеть. Но и вы себя вели не слишком-то вежливо, знаешь ли. Чуть не убили.

— А как ты хотел? — развел лапами Змей Горыныч и трубно высморкался в лист лопуха, растущий у него под боком. — Я ж персонаж такой — мне на роду написано сражаться. Да только с возрастом, видишь ли, я уже не гожусь для боев великих.

Гарри молча сел возле дракона на траву и задумчиво посмотрел на озеро. В чем-то он его понимал — ему ведь тоже на роду было написано сражаться со злом, оттого он и пошел после войны в мракоборцы. А теперь понял, что все это абсолютно не его. И вот как теперь жить дальше? Что ему делать?

— Слушай, — осторожно наклонилась к нему третья голова. — А ты не мог бы… Это… Того самого…

— Что? — насторожился Гарри.

— Массаж нам сделать, — выдавил из себя Змей Горыныч. — Лапами никак не дотянуться, а болит так, хоть хвост свой жуй.

Это было самое странное, что довелось делать Гарри в своей жизни, — разминать гладкую, но на удивление мягкую спину говорящего трехголового дракона. 

«Если мне кто и поверит, то только Полумна, — подумал про себя Гарри. — Интересно, где она может сейчас быть?»

— Вот спасибо тебе, — нарушил его размышления Змей Горыныч. — Враз полегчало. Все-таки хороший ты, хоть и врун.

Гарри хотел было обидеться и возразить, но горячее солнце, так сильно припекавшее все утро, наконец окончательно сморило его. Последнее, что он запомнил, — как ноги подогнулись, мягкая трава стремительно полетела в лицо, а потом наступила темнота.

***

Чей-то знакомый шепот, постоянно зовущий его по имени, привел Гарри в чувство. Он открыл глаза и увидел над собой брезентовый полог. В голове метнулась мысль, что они с Роном и Гермионой опять скитаются по лесам и живут в палатке.

— Гарри!

Нет, это явно не голос Гермионы.

Возле него сидела Полумна и сочувственно смотрела своими огромными глазами.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Гарри?

Он помолчал, пытаясь осознать происходящее. В палатке было душно и пахло травами. Где-то в стороне слышалась незнакомая ему речь, прерываемая смехом или тихими напевами, — значит, действие языкового зелья закончилось. 

— Как я здесь оказался? — спросил он, с трудом разлепив пересохшие губы.

— Тебя сюда Петро принес. Кто-то из волшебников дал тебе выпить медового вина, а оно у местных очень крепкое — тебя сразу же в сон свалило. Вот Петро и перенес тебя в палатку, ты всю ночь проспал. Жаль, пропустил самое интересное.

Полумна куда-то повернулась и подала Гарри длинную зеленую ветку папоротника, между листочками которого виднелись крохотные красные цветы.

— Я нашла тебе цветущий папоротник, — улыбнулась она. — Теперь к тебе точно придет самое настоящее счастье. 

Гарри с облегчением вздохнул и благодарно взглянул на Полумну. Значит, он не сошел с ума, а странный дракон приснился ему под влиянием крепкого алкоголя, к которому Гарри не привык. Как все просто и легко. 

Он закрыл глаза и прислушался к себе. Внутри зрели какие-то мысли, нарастала некая идея, которая одновременно пугала и будоражила.

Кажется, к Гарри уже пришло настоящее счастье — он понял, чему посвятит свою жизнь.

***

— То есть как уезжаешь в Румынию? 

Рон сидел на кухне и озадаченно смотрел на друга. После путешествия на Украину настроение Гарри стало куда более приподнятым и радостным, но внезапное увольнение из Министерства магии, а теперь еще и новость о том, что он собирается работать в Румынии, ввели Рона в замешательство.

— Рон, вот ты почему работаешь в магазине «Всевозможных волшебных вредилок?»

— Ну, потому что мне нравится. Мы с Джорджем постоянно придумываем что-то новое, да и товары хорошо расходятся, сам знаешь.

— Вот!

Гарри взволнованно заходил по кухне, вертя в руках яблоко.

— А я понял, что мне очень нравится работать с драконами!

— Гарри, ты никогда с ними не работал, если не считать, что на четвертом курсе тебя чуть не убила венгерская хвосторога!

— Она просто защищала яйцо, — покачал головой тот. — Рон, драконы — удивительные существа, к тому же очень умные. Не скажу, что я считаю работу в драконоведческом заповеднике легкой, но я очень хочу попробовать себя в этой области!

— Будь я Полумной, сказал бы, что ты переполнен мозгошмыгами, — проворчал Рон. — Но раз я твой друг, то вроде как должен поддерживать в любых начинаниях.

Гарри улыбнулся и похлопал Рона по плечу.

— Я буду часто писать.

— Гермиона все равно завалит письмами, так что, хочешь не хочешь, придется тебе присылать нам сову минимум раз в неделю.

— Обещаю!

Дверь на кухню приоткрылась, и на пороге появился Кикимер, замотанный с ног до головы в фольгу.

— Кикимер… — грозно начал Гарри.

— Хозяин Гарри не должен отправляться к драконам один! Кикимер будет рядом и защитит хозяина Гарри от их дьявольского пламени! — заверещал Кикимер.

— Я тебе уже сто раз говорил, что мне ничего не угрожает, — Гарри рванул к двери, пытаясь догнать домовика и снять с него фольгу, но тот успел скрыться в своей каморке и теперь шелестел одеянием, бормоча под нос что-то про чересчур смелого хозяина.

— Да возьми ты его с собой, — отсмеявшись, сказал Рон. — Все веселее будет.

— Мне теперь и так веселья хватит, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Уж после встречи со Змеем Горынычем я точно избавился от депрессии.

— После встречи — с кем? — вытаращился Рон.

Но Гарри лишь махнул рукой.

— Как-нибудь расскажу. Но знаешь, если вдруг начнет казаться, что твоя жизнь идет не по тому пути, напиши мне — я расскажу очень действенный рецепт от хандры. Лично мне помогло.


End file.
